


Fallen Cards (Drabbles)

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fallen Cards AU, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles #10, #11: Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: Falling Cards AU. Ivan is the Red King and Alfred is the White Queen./Rating: M  --These drabbles will be revamped into a story at a later date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are preview drabbles for a story I have in mind.

"Your hand," a liquid voice purred, a crimson glove extending in offering to the white-clad royal. Alfred arched one perfectly trimmed and lightly powdered eyebrow, his tanned skin hidden well under the creams his assistant's hired maids had covered him in. Resisting the powerful urge to wet his painted lips, Alfred closed his eyes in a curt nod, accepting the gesture with his own gloved hand.

The Scarlet royal swept him from his perch on the stairs, and Alfred let himself be swayed and twirled to the sweet waltz for the evening, his expression dull and cold as his partner smiled at him. As the dance came to a peaceful end, the Red King bowed to him curtly before smoothing Alfred's hair down.

"Your attendants missed a spot," he whispered darkly into Alfred's powdered ear, feeling it heat but not color when he giggled. The rebellious cowlick stuck right back up though, almost as stubborn as the teen who owned it. "I am surprised you have not dyed your hair white yet, with how pale they wish you to look."

"And I am surprised as to why you even came to this party," Alfred murmured back cooly, but his voice held barely restrained bite. His dance partner chuckled, smudging some of Alfred's makeup when he caressed his cheek with that warm gloved hand. "You  _knew_  the invitation is simply a formality,  _Ivan._ "

"Ah, but it always amuses me to see your snowflake people skittering around to accommodate me," Ivan smiled cheekily, those cunning eyes hooded and mischievous as Alfred was forced to be still under his touch or risk his skin being revealed.

"You always have acted of your own desires, haven't you," Alfred tried hard not to scowl, and ultimately failed as he glowered at the King. He brushed out of Ivan's hold, the King's hand batted away by Alfred's crisp and tall collar as the tails of his coat fluttered behind him.

"Da," Ivan chuckled, following behind Alfred as the White Prince tried to escape the room, escape the crowd, escape the man chasing him down. "Come now Fredka, why must you always run?"

"Because," Alfred hissed irritably, sidestepping the refreshment table in an attempt to get out into the fresh air and maybe escape in the gardens. "You know I don't like you! Stop following me!"

"Shit!" he cursed, catching himself against the balcony. He leaned over the edge, calm expression ruined by his lopsided snarl as he judged the height to be too great to jump. A weight pressed into his back, arms encircling his middle as Ivan licked the shell of his sensitive ear, making Alfred shudder and squirm.

"What foul language for a Prince," Ivan mocked, Alfred wriggling in his tight grasp. He held Alfred in one arm, using his other to cup and then grope between Alfred's plush thighs. "I thought for sure your Attendant would teach you not to ignore a King's advances…."

"And  _I_  thought you might actually be-ah!- nicer this time," Alfred struggled not to moan, cheeks blushing hotly under his caked on makeup as he was molested by the more powerful royal. "G-get off of me-…!"

The Prince's head rolled back, a breathy moan forced from his white-painted lips as Ivan slipped his hand beneath the hem of his clean pants, pumping him more effectively. Smiling like the cruel man he was, the Red King began to nibble on Alfred's ear, sucking it and swirling his tongue in and out. He listened to Alfred's pleading and weak little protests, his desperate moans begging to be set free.

Ivan repositioned Alfred, flipping him over before kissing him deeply, the breathless Prince unable to fight against him as Ivan ground a knee into his crotch, rubbing him pleasurably as they kissed. "Ghh," Alfred moaned when they separated, the makeup that once covered his lips smudge away to reveal a pretty cherry red color. Ivan smirked and swiped his thumb across the soft flesh, grinning to himself.

"I know you will choose me, Fredka… I can tell you want to become a Red like me," he purred, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe Alfred's face clean, his sun-kissed skin warm and golden in his hands as that disgusting white disappeared from his flawless face. "Your body agrees with me, look at how red I can make you blush…"

Alfred gawked in embarrassment, voice halting and sputtering until Ivan silenced him again, hungrily kissing those naturally scarlet lips. The Prince clung to Ivan's coat, losing to the King's influence until the two fell to the white marble floor, writhing bodies rubbing against each other in a passionate search for friction. Ivan gripped the curtain close to them and shut it, leaving the two isolated on the small balcony.

"I-Ivan," Alfred breathed, expression dazed and glasses skewed off his face as Ivan took to undressing him, removing the numerous buttons from their elaborate clasps to expose Alfred's tanned chest. "Why… are you doing this?"

"Don't you know?" the King chuckled, gripping Alfred's revealed erection in his red gloved hand to make the young Prince mewl in pleasure and tense beneath him. "I wish to own you. Control you. I could care less about your land, as long as I may color you  _Red_."

"Ivan!" Alfred cried, losing himself to the intoxicating strokes and feverish thrusting as Ivan took him then and there, making his skin hot with pleasure and his cheeks stain red with blissful ecstasy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ivan, please, I told you no," Alfred protested weakly, trying to shield his face from Ivan's prying and dark eyes. The King had him cornered against the wall, backed up with no hope of escape. " _Please!_ "

"Why must you struggle?" Ivan purred, cupping Alfred's chin and batting away the hands that tried to stop him. "I know I am the one you desire."

"Arthur has already arranged my marriage to the Black Kingdom, I can't be with you," that broken, desolate voice insisted, wavering like the tears brimming those sincere cerulean eyes. "Please, don't make this any harder for me…"

Ivan watched him carefully, choosing against mentioning the the White Prince ultimately had the final say, no matter what the foolish boy had been taught to believe from his caretaker. "Then perhaps I shall take you on my own."

"Ivan!" the White Prince mewled as the Red King ground his body against the wall, teasing between his legs with an insistent knee. Alfred pushed against him, but didn't shake free from those lips that pressed into his.

He knew he could not resist, knew his body would give in to Ivan's subjugation, but for all of his hesitation, he knew he would not have it any other way.

"Ivan, I _vannn_!" Alfred chanted with each hard thrust that invaded his sweet body, with each smoldering kiss that threatened to silence him. The Red King ravished the teen, sent him spiraling into a paradise of physical pleasure, staining those powdered cheeks with the sinful scarlet of feverish desire.

Their union was inevitable, destined for fruition no matter how hard the White Kingdom wished it not to be so.

As Alfred fainted from the overwhelming release that shocked through his body, Ivan watched over his pleasured face, kissing away those painful tears as his little Prince recovered. He would have the Prince, no matter the cost and no matter the time.

Ivan would corrupt his White Prince until everyone would know the Red shade of their love.


End file.
